Wish of the Millennium
by Spectre-Q
Summary: DB/YGO crossover. As Bakura departs from Yugi and the gang with Pegasus's Millennium Eye, he suddenly finds a way to aquire all the items quicker: Dragon Balls. Yugi and Seto hasten to stop him and encounter a young boy named Goku. Compleated.
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  This is my first story with any Yu-Gi-Oh characters in it.  It takes place just after the Duelist Kingdom series.  Being that this is an A/U, Yugi doesn't duel Rebecca in this timeline, and Seto doesn't get trapped in the virtual world.  As far as the Dragon Ball universe is concerned, it takes place just prior to the Red Ribbon Army saga.  Goku can't fly (without Nimbus), knows only the Kamehameha Wave attack, and is about 15-years-old, so no planet destroying energy blast exchanges or knocking out a human with one hit things.  I hope you enjoy the fic.

Wish of the Millennium

Prologue

            It was done.  He had waited for countless centuries for it, but now it was done.  With the Millennium Eye in his possession, he could continue his plot to acquire all seven of the Millennium Items.  It had only been a few hours since Yugi defeated Pegasus.  Yugi and his friends were on their way to see Grandpa in the hospital, while Seto and Mokuba went their own way.  Bakura had told them he needed to get back home.

            "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Bakura?" Yugi asked anxious to get to the hospital.

            "I'm sure.  My dad must be wondering where I've been for the past couple of days," Bakura responded on the conjoining street.  

            "Ok.  We'll see you later, Bakura," Yugi said in departure with Joey, Tea, and Tristin.  

            He waited until they were out of sight.  His Millennium Ring exposed itself just then.

            "Fools," Yami Bakura voiced, "Little do they know there day of reckoning is at hand.  Yugi had better enjoy these moments with his grandfather, for they will be his last."

            Bakura began to make his way back to Ryou's house when something caught his attention.  As he was passing an alley, he noticed a confrontation between four people.  Being in the mood to watch mortals kill themselves, he decided to take a look.  There was a tall woman, a short, dog-looking person in a samurai suit, and a short, blue imp who were in one corner and a man in a suit holding a gun, fixed on the short, blue one.  Of course, Bakura did not get too close, instead using his powers to see and hear it from a safe distance.

            "Ok, just drop it," the suit said.

            "No!" the blue imp answered, "It's mine!  I found it!"

            "Look!  Just give it here, and no one gets hurt!  I know you stole that from my store!"

            "Never!  All Dragon Balls belong to me regardless!"

            Bakura was stunned at those words.  

            _"What?  Dragon Balls?" _he questioned in his thoughts, _"I thought they were only myth!  But then, so are the Millennium Items!  If the legends are true, then obtaining all seven Millennium Items may not be so difficult than I thought."_

"Mai! (the DB Mia, not the duelist Mai)  Shao!" the blue imp commanded, "Get him!"

            "But sir," the dog-like one said, "he has a gun.  All I have is a sword."

            "Where is your gun!?"

            "I think back in the car."

            "You idiot!  Mai, get him!"

            "I'm sorry, sir," the woman apologized, "I forgot my gun too."

            "What?!  Are you that dumb?"

            "Yes sir," they said simultaneously.

            "Ok," the man in the suit said, "Give me my Dragon Ball!"

            "Don't even think about it, mortal!" Bakura said from the entrance of the alley.

            "Who the hell are you?" the man in the suit asked turning around.  

            "Your executioner if you don't get your ass out of here."

            "What?  Watch your freakin' mouth, punk!  I don't know what you want, but get the hell out of here."

            "If you don't leave, I'll send you to hell, via the Shadow Realm."

            "Shadow what?"

            A dark mist began to surround all five of them.

            "Look, punk.  I don't got time for this."

            "That makes two of us," Bakura said getting out his deck.

            He drew on card from it and smiled.

            "Last chance, mortal."

            "No!"

            "Fool!"

            Bakura revealed the card in his hand, the Dragon Zombie.  The creature materialized from nowhere.  The man aimed his gun at the monster, but it breathed its corrosive breath on him.  The man in the suit yelled in agony as the breath was literally rotting him until nothing was left.  As Bakura laughed under his breath, the dragon disappeared but not the mist of the Shadow Realm.  He walked to the mildly shocked trio.  

            "Well," the blue imp said, "I am grateful for that act of heroism.  When I take over the world, I'll be sure to note you."

            "Who said anything about letting you go?"

            "What?"

            "Tell me what you know of these Dragon Balls, and maybe I'll let you keep your souls."

            "I am the Great Emperor Pilaf!  You will respect me!"

            "I don't care if you're the Pharaoh of Egypt.  Tell me what I want to know," Bakura commanded while drawing another card.

            He smiled when he saw which one it was:  the Electric Lizard.  

So tell me how was this beginning.  This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh related fic so go easy on me…but not too easy.  I would like constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 1: Utmost Importance

Chapter 1:  Utmost Importance

            Seto Kaiba was in his office, thinking of the best way to deal with his top executives.  

            _"Those bastards will pay for this!  First, they turn on me after one loss, and now, they sneak away just after I get back!  I should have flown here instead of dropping off Yugi and his friends earlier today, but it doesn't matter.  If they think I'll let this blow over, they're wrong!"_

"Seto."

            Kaiba looked up to see his younger brother, Mokuba, entering the door.

            "What is it, Mokuba?" he asked.

            "I think something's wrong."

            "What?!  Is someone following you?!  So help me if those executives try what Pegasus did…"

            "No, no," Mokuba interrupted, "I mean something's wrong as in suspicious."

            "Ok, squirt.  You lost me."

            "Some of the guards are reporting that a guy with long, white hair is snooping around."

            "That sounds like one of Yugi's friends, Bakura.  Why would he be snooping around?"

            "I don't know, but they said that he's headed towards the filing room."

            Seto was in confusion.  Why was Bakura snooping around in Kaiba Crop's files?  A guard entered the room.

            "Mr. Kaiba.  The intruder is heading towards the roof.  He's already subdued three of the other guards."

            "What?  Mokuba, you say here.  I'm going to find out what's happening."

            Bakura made his way up the stairs when four guards erupted from a higher floor door.  He took out another card from his deck:  the Vorse Raider.  It came to life and began to hack its way though the guards.  One attempted to shoot it, but the monster stuck its ax into him and threw him over the rail.  With a slash, it sliced though another guard's torso.  As it was forcing them up, Bakura just followed the fight up the stair, being careful not to step on the dead guards' freed intestines.  The monster disappeared as the last guard was killed and thrown off the stairs.  Bakura opened the door to the roof and helipad.  He took out a small capsule with a button at its top.  He pushed it and threw it a few feet away, and a small hovering vehicle appeared, which somewhat surprised him.

            "Mortals may be weak, but they do come in handy."

            As he got on the hover vehicle, Seto Kaiba came though the door.

            "Bakura?  So it is you!"

            "Not the Bakura you know," he said while engaging the drive.  "Tell Yugi that when I acquire all seven."

            Seto ran towards Bakura, intending to stop him from getting away.  Bakura, on the other hand, pulled out another card.  Several bonds of energy bound him as he was within inches of the hovering vehicle.

            "Chain energy has always been one of my favorites.  See you in the Shadow Realm, mortal."

            The vehicle took to the air and flew off.

            The clock displayed nine-thirty.  Grandpa was closing up the store when he saw a limousine pull up, a familiar limousine.  He walked towards the door when Seto Kaiba came though it.  

            "Kaiba?  What are you doing here?"

            "I came to see Yugi."

            "He's in the back now.  If you want to duel him…"

            "No!" he interrupted, "This is much more important."

            Grandpa was puzzled.

            "Are you really Seto Kaiba?" he asked.

            "What do you think?!" he snapped.  "I'm sorry, but this is of the utmost importance."  

            "Kaiba?" Yugi questioned as he came from the back of the store, "What are you doing here."

            "You must come with me, Yugi.  An emergency has come up."

            "What is it?"

            "I can't tell you here.  I need you to come with me.  It involves your friend:  Bakura."

            "I guess," Yugi answered, "Can I, Grandpa?"

            "If your friend is in danger, then go.  Just be back as soon as you can," Grandpa responded.

            Kaiba rushed Yugi into his limousine, which speed off as soon as its doors were closed.  He took out a small disc reader.

            "Kaiba, I don't mind the rush, but what's this about Bakura?"

            "Look at this."

            He handed Yugi the disc reader, which began to play surveillance footage of the stairway in the Kaiba Crop building.  Yugi almost turned green upon seeing the monster tear though the guards but was shocked to see Bakura casually walking up the stairs.  

            "He put three of my guards in the hospital and killed four of them with that machine of his.  He also took a file from the company's achieves and escaped using a capsule car."

            "Capsule car?"

            "It can fly though the air and be compressed into a tiny capsule no bigger than the palm of your hand.  It's an advanced piece of technology that is only made by one company, one that Kaiba Corp has been doing business with since its early days."

            "What company is that?"

            "Capsule Corp," Seto answered, "That was the file Bakura took, our transaction records with Capsule Corp."

            "Why would he take that?"

            "I don't know, but he was last seen heading towards its headquarters in West City.  What ever he's after, it's in West City, and that's where we're going."

A/N:  It's a bit short, but I'm going to post this with chapter 2, so that should even it out…I hope.


	3. Chapter 2: One night at Capsule Corp…

Chapter 2:  One night at Capsule Corp…

            Nighttime was descending on West City.  In one part of this bustling city, a huge, dome building stands as one of the centers for the world's economy.  With the words "Capsule Corp" on it, the people inside began their nighttime routines.  
            "OOOOOLLLONG!!" a feminine voice screams from the bathroom.

            Bulma was in the bathtub when she noticed her scrubber was unusually bent.  She had found that Oolong, the shape-shifting pig, had assumed a bath scrubber's form.  Throwing it out of the bathroom, he transformed back to his regular form.  
            "What a grouch," he complained.

            "IF YOU TRY THAT AGAIN, I'M GOING TO ACTIVATE THE OLD PIGGY REFLEX!!" Bulma screamed.

            "Stupid bi-."

            "Oolong," a boy in an orange martial arts uniform said, "What's Bulma complaining about now?"

            "Hey, Goku.  She's just mad at me for trying to look at her nude."

            "Oh is that all?  Her dad just told me to tell her that some guys are here."

            "What kind of guys?"

            "I don't know.  All I saw was a tall, brown-haired guy with a short, spiky-haired guy.  I don't recognize them."  

            "Maybe one of Dr. Brief's friends.  You know him and his weird associates."

            "Hey!" Bulma yelled from the closed bathroom, "What did you say the tall one looked like."

            "Well, he has brown hair, blue eyes, and a blue outfit on," Goku answered.

            "OH NO!" she responded.

            "What's the matter?" Oolong asked.

            "The problem is that it's that Seto Kaiba from Kaiba Corp.  Dad probably wants to have me meet him.  I don't want to.  Goku, you go for me!"

            "Me?!  Why?"

            "Because if he tries anything, I want you to beat him up.  I never trusted that guy.  He's always talking about 'Duel Monsters' this or 'holograms' that.  Just do it!"

            "Awww…"

            "Tell you what.  You go and I'll take you to any restaurant in the city…my treat."

            "Really?!!  Any restaurant?  I'll go."

            Goku hurried down the stairs to meet the guests.

            "Gezz," Oolong muttered, "Kid'll destroy the world for some food."

            "I'm not here to discuss business, Dr. Brief.  I'm here to warn you."

            Dr. Brief looked at Seto with a puzzled look, while Yugi was admiring the space of the living room.

            "What did you come to warn me about, Mr. Kaiba?" Dr. Brief asked.

            "Just Kaiba, if you don't mind.  Someone recently stole our files for your company and was headed to West City.  He may want something from you.  He's about my height with white hair and may have a strange ring he wears as a necklace."

            "Ummm, nope.  Nobody like that here."

            Goku came down just then.  

            "I've seen someone like that."

            "You have?" Yugi asked.

            "Yeah.  I saw him was I was flying around the city at sunset."

            "Flying around?" Seto questioned, "You can't drive."

            "On the Flying Nimbus, I can."

            "Flying Nimbus?  Dr. Brief is this you son?"

            "No," he answered, "He's Goku, a friend of my daughter."

            "Hi, I'm Yugi Motou and this is Seto Kaiba," Yugi introduced politely.

            "Ok, kid.  I don't know what you mean by Flying Nimbus," Seto said, "but where did you see this individual?"

            "Around the city."

            Seto slapped his hand on his fore head and moaned.

            "I mean where in the city?"

            "Around."

            He almost fell to the ground but stopped himself.  

            "Well, don't blame me; blame him.  He was all over the city looking for something."

            The doorbell rang at that moment.

            "Oh," a blond woman who entered the room just then said, "Do we have more guest?"

            "Honey," Dr. Brief addressed his wife, "could you get that?"

            "Sure," she said with he usual "almost too happy" attitude.

            As Seto and Yugi continued to question Goku, Ms. Brief went to the front door and pushed the door for it to slide open.

            "Hello, can I help you with something?" she asked.

            "Greatly," responded the person.

            He came from the shadows and revealed himself:  Bakura.

A/N:  It's going to pick up soon.  I promise that.  Remember, this is my first fic with Yu-Gi-Oh in it, and I don't know the full timeline, so bear with me.


	4. Chapter 3: Bakura’s Dark Wish

Chapter 3:  Bakura's Dark Wish

            Bakura shoved Ms. Brief way and entered the building.  Unfortunately, his hand touched her breasts in the process, which caused her to scream.  As soon as they heard it, Dr. Brief, Goku, Seto, and Yugi rushed to the doorway.  Immediately, Seto and Yugi knew who it was.  As they approached the door, a large Man-Eater Bug materialized.  Bakura could see who was coming as it did.

            _"What?!  No!  Yugi and Kaiba are here already!  Damn that Kaiba and his resources!"_

"Bakura!" Yugi said in surprise.

            "Not your average Bakura, Yugi," he replied.

            "You're the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring."

            With that said, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle began to glow, and Yami merged with his partner in mind and body.  Bakura sensed the change as all too familiar.  

            "I don't know how you returned to Bakura's body, but I'll make sure you won't come back."

            "Yugi," Goku said, "Who is this guy?"

            "His name was Bakura, but an evil spirit for that Millennium Ring has taken him over.  He must be using the power of the Shadow Realm to make that monster come alive."

            "What?" Seto questioned, "I thought it was just a machine!"

            "No, he's using similar magic as Pegasus used with his Millennium Eye."

            "Oh is that all," Goku replied, "so just beat the monster up."

            "It's not that simple, Goku."

            "It can't be that hard."

            "Go ahead, fool," Bakura challenged, "Try your hardest."

            "Fine," Goku said as he charged right for the monster.

            "No!  Goku!"

            He ran right towards the monster as it began to reel for an attack.  It swiped its claws at the little boy, but they hit nothing but a blurry image of Goku.  

            "Yoo-Hoo," Goku said from behind it.

            The Man-Eater Bug turned around only to be kicked in its stomach.  The monster fell to the floor in pain and disappeared.  Yami Yugi, Seto, and even Bakura were in shock.  

            "Good old Goku," Dr. Brief said in contempt.

            "Impossible!" Bakura said, "How can you just destroy that monster?!  Any other mortal would have not been able to escape, let alone kill it!"

            "I guess I'm not an ordinary mortal, huh?" Goku replied scratching the back of his head.

            Bakura backed out of the building and on to the lawn.

            _"Who the hell is this?!!  What he just did defies even my logic!"_

"Goku?" Yami Yugi asked, "Are you ok?"

            "What?  What do you mean?  I feel fine.  That overgrown bug was nothing."

            "Yugi, do you think this boy could have been telling the truth when he said about flying?" Seto asked.

            "Maybe."

            "Enough!" Bakura interrupted, "I'm going to get what I came here for.  Dr. Brief, hand over the Dragon Radar."

            "Dragon Radar?" both Seto and Yami Yugi questioned.

            "That?  My daughter invented that, so I don't have it."

            "What's a Dragon Radar?" Seto asked Dr. Brief.

            "It's a special detector that can track the position of Dragon Balls."

            "Ok, now you've lost me," Yami Yugi said.

            "The Dragon Balls," Goku began, "are spheres that can call forth the Eternal Dragon that can grant you one wish.  There are seven all together."

            "That makes no sense," Yugi said, "You were attempting to get all seven Millennium Items."

            "I am," Bakura answered, "You see, I happened to run into a person you know Goku:  Emperor Pilaf.  I forced him to tell me what the Dragon Balls were used for.  He already had five of them and told me a person in the Brief family had a device that could track the other two.  He knew what city they were in but did not know where that was and told me that Kaiba Corp had been dealing with them for sometime.  That's why I took your file on this company, Kaiba, to locate it.  Fortunately, Pilaf had a rather unique traveling device, so I spared him and his little crones."

            "But, why?" Kaiba asked, "Why go after these Dragon Balls?"

            "To make a wish, mortal.  It's easier to gather seven, untouched Dragon Balls than to risk my soul for the other most likely owned Millennium Items.  Once I summon the Dragon, I shall wish for all Millennium Items to be brought into my possession:  a quick, easy way to get them all."

            "What's a Millennium Item?" Goku asked.

            "They are seven mystical items that give a person mysterious and powerful magic," Yami Yugi answered, "I have one and so does he.  There are seven and many, like him, believe that the power to rule the world will come to them when they gather them all."  

            "Enough of the talk," Bakura demanded, "Give me the radar."

            "Why should we?" Goku asked.

            Bakura took out his deck again, but Goku thought he was going for a weapon.  He took out his Power Pole from his back holder and aimed it at Bakura.

            "Power Pole extend!" he commanded the weapon.

            It stretched out and hit Bakura on the chest, barely missing his Millennium Ring.  He fell down, dropping his deck.

            "You're not that strong, are you?" Goku asked.

            Yami Yugi and Seto were at a loss of words as Bakura attempted to get up from the blow.

            "Fucking child!  How dare you!  I'm going to tear your soul to shreds!"

            "Are you going to talk or fight?"

            "Insolent fool!  You can't fathom the power I have right now!!  I could trap your soul in a card!!!"

            "Then do it," Goku said.

            _"My mind is too diverted.  I was expecting nobody to be here.  Perhaps I can…"_

Bakura then noticed his ring doing something very odd.  The pointers were pulling towards Goku.

            _"What's going on?  I know that boy does not have a Millennium Item!  What could it be detecting?"_

Bakura then noticed something on Goku's belt:  a small bag with something in it.

            _"That bag looks small enough to carry something like a sphere or…a ball!!  He has a Dragon Ball, but why is my Millennium Ring reacting?  Wait a second!  When I was looking for that Tristan in Pegasus's castle, it pointed in his direction.  Could it be that it has a similar effect with these Dragon Balls?"_

Bakura smiled and got up.  He began to pick up his deck from the grass.  Goku was a bit confused by this act, but Seto and Yami Yugi were preparing themselves.

            "Ok," Bakura said, "I don't need to be here."

            "What?" Yami Yugi asked.

            "I just made a perfect discovery.  I wouldn't bother you anymore," he said taking a card from his deck:  a Worm Hole card.

            With a bright flash, Yami Yugi, Goku, Seto, Dr. Brief, and Ms. Brief dissapered.  Bakura laughed and ran from the lawn into a dark alley.  Seconds later, the gang appeared again in there exact same places.  

            "Where'd he go?" Goku asked.

            "Damn," Yami Yugi said, "He got away, and I know what he's up to."

            "What?"

            "He must have found a way to use his Millennium Ring to detect Dragon Balls.  He must be going for the sixth one."

            "I've got the last one," Goku said getting his four-star one from his pouch.

            "Does he need all seven to summon the Dragon?" Seto asked.

            "Oh yeah.  All seven have to be gathered, but if he has five of them, we need to get them back.  If some disaster comes to earth, they can help to solve it."

            "I think I have a way we can stop him and convince Bakura not to go after them anymore," Seto said with one of his rare smiles, "But he has to get the sixth one, and I need to do a little work."

            He turned to Dr. Brief.

            "Dr. Brief, do you mind if I use your lab?"

            "What?  No, go ahead."

            "Thank you.  Yugi, I need you to call my company and tell them to bring over an object ASAP.  Goku, I need you to tell me exactly what happens when the Dragon is summoned."  

Thus ends another chapter.  I hope you're enjoying this fic.  The next chapter will be posted tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: Only One Wish

Chapter 4:  Only One Wish

            Bakura walked into the antique shop with his Millennium Ring pointing right at it.  As he entered the shop, a man rushed past him with seemingly delicate object in his hand.  All he heard from him was something about selling a kill, but Bakura did not care.  He followed the pointers to a back checkout stand.  

            "Hey," he said to the clerk, "What do you carry in the back of this store?"

            "Well Mister," he replied in a classic old-man voice, "lots o' stuff from the early 1700's.  I got one of Washington's real teeth if you're interested."

            "Do you happen to have a red ball with some yellow stars on it?"

            The old man leaned back from the counter with a look that told Bakura that this old man was keeping something from him.

            "Sorry, son.  I don't have anything like that."

            Bakura grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and shoved him into the room behind him.  After jumping over the counter, he kicked the man further into the slightly lit room.  The old man fumbled back on the floor.

            "I know you have it," Bakura shouted, "Where is it, you old bastard?!"

            "I ain't sellin' it!"

            "I did not say anything about purchasing the item in question."

            Bakura scanned the room, but his Millennium Ring point directly at a safe in the corner.  He casually walked to it and tried to open it, with no success.

            "Open it," he commanded the old man.

            He turned around to see the double barrel of a shotgun in his face.

            "Son, I want you outa' here, ya' hear me?"

            Bakura simply kicked the man in the shin and, in his moments of pain, took the gun away and fired it into the air.  After throwing it away, he grabbed the man's hair and pulled him right at the safe.

            "I'll say it one more time, mortal.  Open it.  Or I'll take your eyes out with your dismembered jaw bone."

            The man began to put in the combination with his shaking hand.  Once Bakura heard the last tumbler with his advanced hearing, he shoved the man aside, tearing what little of his hair he had from his scalp.  Opening the safe, Bakura saw the Dragon Ball and took it.

            "Now that wasn't so hard…was it boy," he said imitating the old man, who was still writhing in agony.  

            Bakura walked out of a now deserted antique store with his newly acquired Dragon Ball in hand.  After he jumped on the capsule car and started the ignition, he began to contemplate how he would get the last ball from Goku.

            _"I've already organized my deck in case he decides to fight, so all I have to worry about is Yugi."_

            About several miles into his journey back to West City, Bakura spotted a helicopter fly just above him.  It shot its one light straight at the car.  He looked at his Millennium Ring to see it was pointing at the flying vehicle.  After Bakura stopped the capsule car, the helicopter descended in front of it and stopped its engine.  Seto, Yami Yugi, and Goku got out, with Seto holding a suitcase in his hand.

            "What an pleasant surprise," Bakura said sarcastically knowing they had most likely used the Dragon Radar to find him.

            "Ok, Bakura," Seto said, "I'll make you a deal.  We know you need the last Dragon Ball to make your wish."

            "I'm listening."

            "Let's settle this with a duel.  If I win, you'll hand over the six Dragon Balls you have."

            "And if I win?"

            "We'll give you the remaining one."

            "What?" Goku questioned, "You said we were just going to beat him up."

            "Don't worry," Yami Yugi assured the boy, "I have confidence in Kaiba."

            "So, I trust you have no objections, Yugi?" Bakura asked.  

            "None."

            "I guess," Goku sighed, "But don't lose."

            "Don't worry," Seto said, "I won't.  Bakura, we'll use my duel disk system for this match."

            Seto opened his briefcase and revealed two dueling disks, similar to the ones Yugi and himself used in their duel above Pegasus's castle.  He threw one at Bakura, who caught it without hesitation.

            "I trust I don't need to tell you how it works."

            "Yes, I've seen it done though Ryou's eyes before, but be warned, mortal.  The only one to have beaten me in a duel was Yugi, and that was only because Ryou betrayed me."

            "I don't care if you do have a Millennium Item.  I'll beat you no contest."

            Both of them put their decks into the appropriate slot.  Bakura put his cards in the position he wanted; Seto did the same.  

            "I'll start things off," Bakura said throwing the disk, "with my White Magical Hat."

            The humanoid figure in white appeared with a glimmer of light, and Bakura's cards were also projected facing him.

            "Then, I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Seto said as he threw his disk to make the Blue-Eyes appear.

            "Fool!" Bakura shouted, "I knew you would do that!"

            One of the holographic cards turned around to reveal an Trap Hole card.  The Blue-Eyes was destroyed, and Bakura revealed another card:  the Dark Elf.

            "With no monsters on the field, I can attack you directly!  I may have to lose 1000 of my life points, but it's worth it if it means wiping you out."

            The Dark Elf attacked, and Seto's life points were reduced to zero.

            "No!" all three of them shouted.

            "I expected more for you Kaiba," Bakura gloated, "But what can I expect from a mortal."

            Seto fell on his knees in defeat.

            _"Perfect,"_ Seto thought, _"He actually believes he beat me.  It was hard for me to not use that Remove Trap card, but all is going according to plan."_

            "Now, if you want to keep your soul, give me the Dragon Ball, you pathetic mortal."

            "Don't give it to him," Goku pleaded.

            Seto looked at Bakura with a "you-slimy-son-of-a…" face.

            "Take it, you damn bastard," he said getting the ball from his coat and throwing it to Bakura, who caught it with no trouble.

            "Get ready to witness my rise to power," Bakura continually gloated throwing off his duel disk.

            He walked over to the Capsule Car and took out a small case.  He opened it and took out the remaining Dragon Balls and laid them in a circle with one in the middle and six surrounding it.  They glowed with an awesome light as Bakura laughed into the air.

            "Come forth, Dragon!"

            Dark clouds gathered, and lighting struck the seven glowing spheres.  A blast of energy soared into the sky with a mighty sound.  It bended and began to take the shape of a snake-like creature.  At the front of the blast, a head was formed with red eyes, and the body formed multiple claws on its sides.  Bakura was in awe of the creature that had just appeared, even Yami Yugi and Seto.  The Eternal Dragon looked down to the one who summoned it.

            **"You have awakened the Dragon,"** it said with its normal tone but seemed to shake the earth, **"Reflect your desire upon me, for I will grant one wish but only one.  Tell me your request, and I shall grant it."**

            "Eternal Dragon," Bakura shouted, "There are totems of great power called Millennium Items.  I already own two, but I seek all seven.  I wish for you to bring the remaining items into my possession!"

            Goku, Yami Yugi, and Seto were quieted by shock as Bakura awaited the items to come to him.  The Dragon growled under its breath as it was using its power.  

            **"I…cannot grant that wish."**

            "WHAT!!?" Bakura yelled in shock.

            **"These Millennium Items will not respond to my power, and thus, I cannot grant your wish."**

            "YOU FUCKING DRAGON!!  YOU WILL GRANT IT!!!"

            **"I am sorry, but I cannot.  With this, I will leave."**

            "LEAVE!  But, I just summoned you!"

            **"Once a wish is made, I leave this physical plane, regardless if it is granted or not!"**

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

            The Dragon disappeared with a flash of light, leaving the Dragon Balls on the ground useless.

            "It can't be," Bakura said to himself, "I spent precious time to track these things that couldn't even grant my wish!  AHHHHGGGGGG!!!"

            Yami Yugi, Seto, and Goku smiled in their minds.

            _"Perfect!" _Seto thought, _"He buys it.  True that the real Dragon Balls could grant that wish, my modifications to my duel disk said otherwise.  I adjusted my disk so that it would keep projecting even after my defeat.  It took some work, but I made the holographic Dragon Ball I gave Bakura seem solid using force fields.  After that, all that needed to be done was to make a holographic program that would convince Bakura that the Dragon Balls were useless to him.  I have Goku to thank for that."_

            Yami Yugi and Goku had similar thoughts as Bakura yelled out some Egyptian curses.  Yami Yugi suddenly saw Bakura charge right at him.

            "I MAY NOT GET ALL OF THEM NOW, BUT I WILL HAVE ONE MORE MILLENNIUM ITEM!!!!"

            Yami Yugi began to prepare himself, but Goku jumped in front of him and punched Bakura in the stomach.  The invader fell back and attempted to get up.  

            "Thanks Goku," Yami Yugi said.

            "No problem."

            Bakura picked himself up and took out one of his cards:  the Chaos Shield.  In the confusion, a large force field formed and surrounded himself and Goku, cutting them off from Seto and Yami Yugi.

            "I've had it with you, Goku," Bakura said with a dangerous tone, "I'm going to show you what real shadow power is, and I will make if hurt…badly!"


	6. Chapter 5: Monkey Verses Shadow Power

Chapter 5:  Monkey Verses Shadow Power

            Yami Yugi and Kaiba began to try to force there way into the Chaos Shild, but they had no success.  

            "Yugi, is this more of that 'Shadow Realm' power Bakura's using?"

            "I'm afraid so, and there's no way we can get in.  I don't know what that soul stealer is planning for our young friend, but at least we can see the event."

            All they could do was watch.

            Goku assumed a battle position as Bakura looked at him with hateful eyes.

            "You knew all along, didn't you?"

            "Knew what?"

            "You know damn well what I'm talking about!  Don't play dumb with me you little bastard!  You knew the Dragon Balls wouldn't grant my wish!  Now, I'm going to defeat you, take out your beating heart, and force-feed it down your throat.  Then I'll do the same to Yugi and Kaiba and claim the Millennium Puzzle."

            "You're going to have to catch me first, and I know I can beat your monsters."

            "Who said I was going to use monster?  I'm going to kill you myself."

            "Not if I get you first."

            Goku pulled out his Power Pole and charged at Bakura.  He reeled up for a punch and aimed right a Bakura's head.  Suddenly, he bounced back and hit the ground.  Confused, he wondered why his attack was ineffective.  Bakura simply showed a trap card:  Force Field.  

            "I see you've yet to grip my power."

            Bakura took out another card, the Sword of Deep-Seated, and made it appear.  Goku got up and made his Power Pole extend and hit the force field.  Nothing.  Goku attempted to dash behind him and kick him, but his attack bounced off, and Bakura slashed the sword close to Goku's arm.  He immediately dodged the attack.

            "That was close," he said.

            Bakura pulled out another card:  the Black Pendent.  The object appeared around Bakura's neck, and suddenly, his muscle mass increased.  Goku was surprised at this when Bakura charged after him and slashed his sword again.  This time, he managed to hit Goku in his chest, but it was only a minor cut.

            "Thank goodness for my speed."

            "Speed won't save you from this."

            Bakura pulled out another card, Chain Energy, and instantly, Goku was immobilized in bonds of energy.  Bakura charged at him again with his sights set on Goku's heart.  Just before he came in contact, Goku jumped out of the way.  Unfortunately, he did not land on his feet.  As he tried to squirm from his facedown position, Goku looked back to Bakura.  He was walking towards him with a smile that could and **would** kill.  

            "Yugi," Seto said in shock of the events passing within the Chaos Shield, "We've got to do something.  If this keeps up, Goku is going to get killed."

            "I know, but he's in that shield."

            Yami Yugi closed his eyes to try to concentrate for an answer.  He noticed something odd at that moment.  The atmosphere was different; it seemed gloomier.  Not because of the events, but it was something else.  

            "The Shadow Realm," Yugi said.

            "What?"

            "The Shadow Realm is lightly encasing this area.  That's how Bakura makes the cards come alive, but this time, it's more spread out.  Perhaps I can do the same thing Bakura is doing with my Millennium Puzzle."

            "You mean bring cards to life."

            "Right, but even if that is true, I need a card that can penetrate this shield."

            "The shield isn't important, Yugi.  Goku can defeat Bakura, but we need to get ride of that Chain Energy magic."

            "That's true, but with what?"

            Kaiba took out his deck and looked through the cards.

            "Here," he said giving Yami Yugi a card, "this should do it."

            As soon as Yugi saw it, he faced it towards Goku.  The magic of De-spell began to activate.

            "Now, time to die, you fucking son of a…"

            Bakura was cut off as he saw the bonds of energy disappear from Goku, who was only too happy to see them gone.

            "What the hell happened?"

            "It looks like Yugi and Kaiba found a way around your magic."

            "No!  That can't be!  Damn you, Yugi and your Millennium Puzzle.  No matter.  Your still no match for me while my Force Field is up."

            Suddenly, Bakura saw Yugi and Seto, just outside of the Chaos Shield, rifling through their decks.  Yugi held up something Bakura did not want to see:  Remove Trap.  As Bakura yelled in anger, the Force Field disappeared.  Goku wasted no time to begin attacking, but Bakura was still strong from the Black Pendent he used earlier.  As Goku tried to get around the Deep-Seated Sword, Bakura kept pushing him back.  With a hard left swing, Bakura knocked Goku back into the wall of the force field.  Goku shook the pain off as Bakura charged for Goku again.  This time, Goku extended the Power Pole to Bakura's hand, knocking the sword out of his hand.  He thought it was an advantage until the sword made its way back into Bakura's clutches.

            "That's the magic of this weapon, Goku.  You will never be able to grasp the power of my Millennium Item."

            "Maybe, but that won't stop me."

            Goku put his hands forward in a cupped position and reeled them back to his left side.

            "KaaaaameeeeehaaaaameeeeeHAAAAA!"

            Thrusting them back to his front, he released a large beam of energy that roared towards Bakura.  All he did was hold out a card:  Negate Attack.  The wave of energy seemed to be sucked into a vortex, neutralizing it.  

            "What?" Goku asked in shock, "How on earth could you do that to the Kamehameha Wave."

            "Shadow Powers you fool."

            Bakura took out another card from his deck.

            "It's time to end this Goku.  Time for you to visit a little place called the Graveyard."

            Bakura threw his Morphing Jar card at Goku.  The monster appeared, and its dark face raced towards the young boy.  As fast as Goku was, the Morphing Jar monster was only inches from sending him to the Graveyard.

            "There's no escape for this one, Goku.  It can kill you regardless of your talents."

            Suddenly, a large brain with hands came from nowhere and grabbed the Morphing Jar.  It stopped chasing Goku and stayed right where it was.  A stunned Bakura looked back at Yugi and Seto, and Yugi was holding a Brain Control card.

            "Damn you, Yugi,"

            In his distraction, Bakura did not see Goku run behind him and jump on to his back.

            "What the hell?  Get off you insolent brat!"

            Goku grabbed the Black Pendent and tore it off his neck.  Bakura reverted back to his normal size.  Goku proceeded to hit Bakura in the back with his Power Pole.  He staggered to his knees and lost his concentration.  With another hard kick, Bakura was down on the ground struggling to get up.  His power depleted, Bakura was forced to withdraw the shadow powers he brought to the area.  The Chaos Shield lowered and the items formed in the fight disappeared.  Goku smiled and jumped in victory as Yugi and Seto walked towards him.

            "Good job, Goku," Yami Yugi congratulated.

            "Thanks, but I couldn't have do it without you guys."

            "I'm just glad we were able to help," Seto said.

            All three of them turned their attention to a barely standing and exhausted Bakura.  He pulled out two cards.

            "Damn you all!  This isn't over, Yugi!  I WILL have you Millennium Puzzle!"

            Bakura revealed the cards in his hand:  Dark Hole and White Hole.  Suddenly, the Dark Hole came to life and sucked Bakura in.  


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"What happened?" Goku asked.

            "He must have used the combination of Dark and White Hole to take him somewhere else," Yami Yugi answered, "He could be anywhere by now."

            "I guess this means he won't go after the Dragon Balls anymore, huh?"

            "Not after that holographic program he saw," Seto said.

            "So what are you going to do with the Dragon Balls, Goku," Yami Yugi asked.

            "I guess I'll take them to Bulma.  She'll do something with the remaining six."

            "Six?  I thought there were seven?'

            "Yeah.  I have the four-star ball.  It was my grandpa's last possession, so I always try to keep it."

            "I understand, Goku.  I guess we'll take you back to West City."

            "Yugi, that's in the opposite direction.  Domino City is east," Seto pointed out.

            "Don't worry.  I have my own way to get there."

            "What?  Your 'flying technique?'" Seto said sarcasticly, "I'd like to see that."

            "Well, Ok," Goku said positioning to shout into the air, "Flying Nimbus!"

            Seconds passed without a thing showing.

            _"I knew it,"_ Seto thought, _"There's nothing on this earth that can be what he's describing."_

            Suddenly, a yellow cloud appeared and flew down right beside Goku.

            "WHAT?!" Seto yelled in surprise, "What is that?"

            "It's the Flying Nimbus.  I got it from an old turtle hermit, Master Roshi."

            "You can't be serious!  That can make you fly!?"

            "Only if your pure of heart," Goku answered.

            "Fine.  Let's see if this thing can live up to its name."

            "Kaiba, I wouldn't," Yami Yugi said thinking about Seto's vanity.

            He was at the front of the cloud.  It was a few feet off the ground, so he had to jump on it.  Seto crouched down and sprung himself into the air.  As his feet came in contact with the cloud, they went thought.  He landed rear first onto the ground.  Goku and even Yami Yugi laughed as Yami left him and Yugi returned to normal.  

            "Why?!  I'm one of the greatest duelist in the world!"

            "I think you just solved that case Kaiba," Yugi said while giggling.

            As Kaiba's helicopter rose from the ground, they could see Goku waving goodbye on his Flying Nimbus, a box of Dragon Balls on his lap; only Yugi waved back.  

            "What an unusual kid," Yugi commented.

            "Speak for yourself, Yugi," Seto said.

            _"I must admit, Yugi,"_ Yami said to Yugi in his mind, _"He's a very exceptional boy.  As skilled as he is, he probably could save the world several times over."_

_            "That much is true, Yami."_

_            "But I must know something.  When Goku asked you if you wanted to get on his Flying Nimbus after Kaiba's attempt, why did you decline?"_

_            "I thought you would make me end up the same way."_

_            "Yugi!"_ Yami said in frustration.

            Kiaba only glanced at Yugi when he began to laugh under his breath.

The End

Thus concludes the story.  So, tell me how I did.  Now, I would like to thank all of those that reviewed my story before.  It is very much appreciated.  Well, ciao.


End file.
